Naruto Gamer-Tai
by TailedDemon100
Summary: As a gamer, you can choose one path. Which one would our favorite blond Uzumaki choose?Taijutsu Naruto.
1. Gamer Introduction

**I had read a lot of The Gamer Fics and crossovers, and quite a few of them were all right. This allowed me to see the amount of potential in it.**

 **I, especially, like Naruto/The Gamer Fics the most. There's just so much you can do with it.**

 **He can follow a particular path like a Wind Ninjutsu Specialist or Nintaijutsu Specialist.**

 **He could also follow a general path such as a Ninjutsu Specialist, Taijutsu Specialist, or Genjutsu Specialist.**

 **I hope you like this Taijutsu Specialist version. I'm making this as a tribute to Gai when he used the 8 gates. I mean you have to admit he was badass in the war. Just look up his fight with Madara and you will see. I am also going to start him off at nine years old and warning there will be time skips.**

 **Now on with the Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own either the Gamer or Naruto.**

"Boss" - Regular Speech

' _Brat'_ \- Thoughts

" **I hate you"** \- Inner Beings, Summons, or Jutsu

' _ **I hate you'**_ _– Thoughts of Inner Beings, Summons, or Jutsu_

 **[Level Up]** –Gamer Ability

 **Chapter 1: Life Just Got Weird**

 **Morning in Uzumaki Naruto's Apartment**

"This is not happening".

Naruto Uzumaki just awoke from a dream filled with noodles, and it was a good dream this time too.

Quickly forgetting about the dream, he was faced with one of the most confusing things that can happen to a man.

A floating rectangular box that contains the words,

 **[You Slept on a Bed. HP and CP Fully Restored]**

Fully awake, which was weird cause he usually was not a morning person, he gazed at the message with curiosity.

He wondered if it was a Genjutsu or not. He remembered how Iruka said you could break from a Genjutsu by using expelling chakra.

He formed the Ram handsign and shouted " **Kai!** ". Nothing happened, so he assumed it wasn't a Genjutsu.

Just when he was about to ask out loud to no one in particular on what it was, a pop up came up.

 **[Intro to A Gamer's Life]**

 **Would You Like to Proceed?**

 **[Yes/No]**

Not knowing what else to do, he pressed yes.

Then, popped up a large screen filled with options.

 **[Intro]**

 **General**

 **Status**

 **Perks**

 **Class**

 **Titles**

 **Reputation**

 **Quest**

 **Items**

 **Skills**

He chose **[General]** first since it was the first option.

 **[General]**

 _ **The life of a Gamer is as you can see based off an RPG game. You can see your HP and CP in the top left corners of your sight.**_

 _ **Enemies are also affected by the Gamer interface. When you defeat a non-human enemy, they disappear into pixels and leave droppings. What the droppings are depends on the amount of Luck one has. Say or think [Status Screen] to show your stat sheet.**_

Naruto thought **[Status Screen]** and another rectangular box came up.

 **Name** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Level** : 1 (0/50)

 **Title(s):** Pranking King

 **Class** : Academy Student

 **Village** : Konohagakure

 **HP** : 2500/2500

 **CP** : 3500/3500

 **STR** : 7

 **DEX** : 10

 **VIT** : 15 + 10

 **INT** : 3 + 10

 **WIS** : 4

 **LUK** : ?

 **Stat Points** : 5

 **Primary Chakra Type** : ?

 **Secondary Chakra Type** : ?

 **Chakra Level** :

 **Chakra Control** : Abysmal (The weakest Academy students have more chakra control than you)

 **Perks** : Prankster (10% gain to experience in Sneaking and Trap Making, +10 DEX when Pranking), Uzumaki Lineage (+10 VIT and +10 INT for every level, 50% gain to ?, +25% gain towards ?), ? (? Unlocked, Chakra Type, -25% gain to Chakra Control), Unbreakable Will (+50% chance at creating an allies and +50% experience gain toward Leadership skill)

 **Bio** : Naruto is a lonely orphan that dreams to be Hokage and have the respect of everyone in the village. His life is shrouded in mysteries that are just waiting to be uncovered.

Naruto, surprised by all the information, was confused on what most of it meant. Though seeing that the weakest academy student was better than him at something irked him to no end. Deciding with nothing else to do, he clicked the next option **[Status]**.

 **[Status]**

 _ **The Status Menu basically shows your stats.**_

 _ **HP is your Health Points and if your HP reaches zero, you die.**_

 _ **CP is your Chakra and if your CP reaches zero, you will be knocked out or unable to move properly for a time.**_

 _ **STR (Strength) is the amount of strength you have and how much damage your attacks can deal.**_

 _ **DEX (Dexterity) is how fast, flexible, and agile you are, and how fast your reflexes are.**_

 _ **VIT (Vitality) is your total health, your endurance, and how much HP you recover. The more vitality you have the more damage your body can take and how long you can fight.**_

 _ **INT (Intelligence) is your total CP or Chakra reserves and increases your ability to learn and memorize material.**_

 _ **WIS (Wisdom) is how you use your knowledge and make decisions rationally. Your CP recovery speed also depends on it.**_

 _ **LUK (Luck) is the chance on the rare droppings or quest falling in your favor.**_

 _ **When your stats or another person's level are very high, you will unable to see them and they would be replaced with a question mark until you are strong enough to see it.**_

 _ **Stat points are points that you can put into any stat and you get 5 stat points per level.**_

 _ **Primary and Secondary Chakra types are your elemental affinities that you can inherit from your parents or from a training in a particular element.**_

 _ **Chakra Control is how much control you have over your chakra depending on your training and how much chakra you have.**_

 _ **Perks are temporary or permanent status effects that can be with you from the beginning to be uncovered later on.**_

Naruto was finally getting into the gist of things and wanted to wait on where to put his status points for they can come in handy later.

Naruto was looking at his perks and was confused about why there were question marks there. He decided he would get his answers in the next options **[Perks].**

 **[Perks]**

 _ **Perks can be good or bad depending on what it is. It could have positive and negative effects that can effect two or more different things.**_

 _ **Some perks are heredity which means they come from your parents. Others come from repeated actions or habits.**_

 _ **They can affect the amount of experience you get towards a skill or stat, your reputation gains with someone, or the stat gains you get each level. If a question mark is in the place of the perk, you must find out about it yourself, your peers, or by researching.**_

Naruto was surprised on how short it was but didn't comment on it.

He was excited when he read about some perks being inherited, but then he remembered there were question marks in place of some of the perks. He figures he would have to find out about his parents by himself.

He clicked the **[Class]** option next.

 **[Class]**

 _ **Your class is your ranking in your particular field. You are in the [Shinobi Field] which contains a 7 shinobi ranks: Genin, Chūnin, Tokubetsu Jōnin, Jōnin, Anbu, and Kage. There are several other sub-categories such as a medic-nin, hunter-nin, missing-nin, or torture and interrogation nin. New ranks can be created.**_

 _ **Each rank brings different rewards and requirements. The rewards can be new skills, perks, or title being earned. To see what your class gives you, just think the class name.**_

Naruto realized that some things he can't do as an Academy Student; he could probably do as a Genin.

With that, Naruto moved on to the next option.

 **[Titles]**

 _ **Titles can be earned by completing an event, action, or as an achievement.**_

 _ **These titles can give you some status effects that effects your interaction in that particular field. This also requires you to think up the title name to see what benefits it gives you.**_

Seeing his title as the Pranking King filled him with pride. After all, no one can match in pranking.

 **[Reputation]**

 _ **Your reputation affects your everyday life and how you interact with others.**_

 _ **Being on good terms with the people around you can brings rewards, but if you are on bad terms with the people around you, some of the things that can happen would be getting kicked out of stores, sabotage, fights, among other things.**_

 _ **There are 7 categories of rep: Hostile, Hated, Unfriendly, Neutral, Friendly, Honored, and Exalted.**_

 _ **Hostile: 0/500 They will attack you whenever they get the chance if not outright.**_

 _ **Hated: 0/600 They will not disguise their dislike for you and they want nothing to do with you.**_

 _ **Unfriendly: 0/700 They will ignore you and will spite you when they get the chance to.**_

 _ **Neutral: 0/800 They do not like nor dislike you. They will only speak to you when you speak to them or when needed.**_

 _ **Friendly: 0/900 They do like you and they would hang out with you from time to time.**_

 _ **Honored: 0/1000 You had showed to be an honest and loyal friend who would not steer them wrong.**_

 _ **Exalted: 0/1500 They view you as more important than life itself. They would fight to hell and back to if you asked them to.**_

Naruto wanted to check out his reputation with the people around him but knew if he didn't finish the tutorial soon he would be late to the Academy.

 **[Quest]**

 _ **There are three main types of quests: Main, Daily, and Relationship quest. Main quests come the major problem that you face at any given time and can only be done once. Daily quests are everyday quests that restart every day. Relationship quests comes up when you are trying to bring up your reputation with someone or group.**_

So that's one way he can get the villagers respect. He could do quests for them to boost his rep with everyone.

Excited to see the next one, he pressed **[Items]** with a lot of enthusiasm.

 **[Items]**

 _ **Items are equip able and usable objects that can be of many uses. There are six rankings among items.**_

 _ **Poor: This item just plain sucks. It has low durability and provide little benefits if any.**_

 _ **Common: This item is used every day and is used by pretty much anyone.**_

 _ **Uncommon: This item, while not seen every day, is used frequently and provide good bonuses.**_

 _ **Rare: This item is difficult to find and make for they require craftsmanship of a high degree. Only found in some places with great blacksmiths. These regularly have requirements or large bonuses when you use it.**_

 _ **Epic: There is only a few of its kind left. The teachings for such have vanished and only a few are left. Extremely expensive to buy and are usually difficult to use. These regularly have an extra ability that very few can do.**_

 _ **Legendary: These items are legendary because of their crafters, users, and abilities. These weapons can only be matched by other legendary weapons. Often, these items are sentient and very few can hope to even hold it for it choses who wields it or not.**_

Naruto grew giddy as he read down the list. He pictured himself in regal armor facing against foes, but this wasn't the best one yet. He wanted to see what the other has to bring.

He clicked **[Skills]** without any hesitation what so ever.

 **[Skills]**

 _ **Skills can be active or passive. When passive skills are gained, their effects are automatic. Your skill ranking system has been updated to the Shinobi Ranking System.**_

 _ **E-rank skills require Academy level chakra and are not useful in many situations. These cost the least bit of chakra, but requires good amount of chakra control unless your chakra levels are too large than both the E-rank, D-rank, and C-rank chakra exercises are unlocked automatically. Some do not require control just chakra. Can be upgraded into the next rank and beyond or be altered by leveling up the skill or a special action.**_

 _ **D-rank skills require High-Academy to Mid-Gennin level chakra, and requires less chakra control than E-rank skills. These skills are useful on some occasions and can most of the time be learned by anyone. Some do not require control just chakra. Can be upgraded into the next rank and beyond or**_ _ **be altered by leveling up the skill or a special action.**_

 _ **C-rank skills require High-Gennin to Mid-Chūnin level chakra, and Gennin level chakra control. These skills are very useful in many situations and is the most widely known section of jutsu. While rare, some do not require control just chakra. Can be upgraded into the next rank and beyond or be altered by leveling up the skill or a special action.**_

 _ **B-rank skills require High-Chūnin to High-Tokubetsu Jōnin level chakra and Chūnin level chakra control. Sometimes require more or less chakra control depending on the jutsu. Skills of this caliber are more powerful and dangerous and are some shinobi's ace in the hole. Can be upgraded into the next rank and beyond or be altered by leveling up the skill or a special action.**_

 _ **A-rank skills require Low-Jōnin to Mid-Anbu level chakra and Jōnin level chakra control. Sometimes require more or less chakra control depending on the skill. Some of these skills are signature skills that make some people famous. Can be upgraded into the next rank and beyond or be altered by leveling up the skill or a special action.**_

 _ **S-rank skills require High-Anbu to Mid-Kage level chakra and Anbu level chakra control. Sometime require more or less chakra control depending on the skill. Most of these skills are signature skills that require a lot of time to master. Can be upgraded into the next rank or be altered by leveling up the skill and a special action.**_

 _ **+S-rank skill requires High-Kage to Biju level chakra and Kage level chakra control. These skills are used by key figures in Shinobi History and the Biju's themselves.**_

After finishing the intro, Naruto felt dead tired, but knew he had to get up or else. Then he remembered what day it was. It was Saturday.

Naruto didn't know if he should smack himself in the face or just fall back asleep. Choosing the latter, Naruto fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 **[Cliff Hanger no Jutsu]**

 **Alright this is my third attempt at making a fic, and if you see any errors or mistakes please PM me. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **TailedDemon out.**


	2. My Path? Part One

**Hey again. I have read a few reviews and I will answer a few questions you ask.**

 **Why didn't you go the nintaijutsu route?**

 **This is not the only Gamer fic I will be making. There will be others as well. Of course I'm will put up a poll for which story would be next.**

 **Can you add some armor to Naruto?**

 **Of course there will be armor for him. In the beginning, I will add the basic armor for Anbu and go from there. His luck is off the charts so it's a great chance he would get some pretty strong**

 **armor. (Hint: Senju and Uchiha)**

 **What pairings are going to be in the story?**

 **I believe NaruHina, but I think I'm going to focus this around NaruTema.**

 **How come there is no plot?**

 **The first chapter is actually my reference page for any other gaming fic I make.**

 **Now that it is over with, we can continue on with the fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either the Gamer or Naruto.**

"Boss" - Regular Speech

' _Brat'_ \- Thoughts

" **I hate you"** \- Inner Beings, Summons, or Jutsu

' _ **I hate you'**_ _–_ Thoughts of Inner Beings, Summons, or Jutsu

 **[Level Up]** –Gamer Ability

 **Chapter 2: My Path? Part One**

 **Mid-Afternoon in Uzumaki Naruto's Apartment**

When Naruto woke up, he saw the same message from this morning.

 **[You Slept on a Bed. HP and CP Fully Restored]**

He moved backwards in shock…right out of bed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed out in pain and shock.

"Ugh…why is it still here" Naruto believed that it was all just a hallucination he thought up in his twisted mind.

When you're the King of Pranking, you're bound to have a twisted mindset.

"If it's fake my hand would go right through it, right?" Naruto reached out and tapped the box and it disappeared. Now that he confirmed that it was real, he tried to remember what he read this morning.

He decided going on a walk would be good to jog up the memories pun intended. Walking outside, he locked the door behind him. Outside on the walls were what caused him to make a habit out of locking his door.

Graffiti everywhere on the walls, floor, door, and for some reason on the ceiling. Naruto sighed knowing what would await him outside his apartment complex.

Stepping outside after going past the landlord, stupid grouchy old man always giving him a hard time.

He started to run towards the Hokage monument to the secret training grounds that he found that for some odd reason the other shinobi avoid. Oh well, if it gave him some peace and quiet then he wasn't complaining.

As he began to reach the top of the stairs of the Hokage monument, he started to see two figures in the distance. Suddenly, they got larger and larger at a fast rate. Before he knew it, Naruto hit the ground with a moan after the smaller figure hit him.

"YOSH, I am sorry for running in to you, as punishment, I will do the rest of my laps on my hands, and if I can't do that, I will strike boulders with my fist a 1000 times, and if I can't do that…"

Naruto tuned out the rest of it as he stared at the slightly older boy. He was wearing a green jumpsuit that left even him appalled and he where's neon orange 24/7 for crying out loud. He also had large bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut hair that stands out even more.

Before Naruto could comment on his attire, he saw an older version of the boy in front of him appear right next to him.

"GAH!", Naruto fell down with a shout for the second time that day.

"YOSH, what is a young man like you doing all the way up here. Perhaps training along with us."

"Gai-sensei, we must continue on our laps or our flames of youth will dampen!" yelled the rather exuberant boy.

"Hai, your right Lee, now let us continue on our laps with double the speed to make up for our laziness!" yelled the newly named Gai.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" was the reply of the also newly named Lee.

With that they were off, forgetting all about the boy that they had probably mentally scarred for life. Then, Naruto remembered the kid naming off what were supposedly impossible feats that someone around his age shouldn't be doing. So to sate his curiosity, he decided to spy on them. I mean their laps shouldn't take long, right?

 **[Main Quest]**

 **Objectives:**

 _ **Keep up with [Gai/Lee] on their afternoon laps {Progress}**_

 _ **Spy on them to see what makes them so special {Progress}**_

 **Side Objectives:**

 _ **Don't get caught {Progress}**_

 _ **? {Progress}**_

 **Completion Reward**

 _ **? Path [Unlocked]**_

 _ **+100 Rep with Gai**_

 _ **+100 Rep with Lee**_

 _ **500 RYO**_

 _ **200 EXP**_

 _ **Side Completion**_

 _ **Training [Instructor: Gai]**_

 _ **Training [Partner: Lee]**_

 _ **+5 in STR and DEX**_

 _ **Failure Reward**_

 _ **? Path [Permanent Lock]**_

 _ **-50 Rep with Gai**_

 _ **-50 Rep with Lee**_

 _ **50 RY0**_

 _ **10 EXP**_

 _ **[Yes/**_ _No_ _ **]**_

Seeing the rewards and that the No option was phased out, Naruto picked the obvious answer which was Yes. Suddenly, an arrow popped up at the top of his vision. He decided to follow the arrow since it was pointing in the direction the two crazy green jumpsuit wearing duo went.

It took a while to catch up and keep up with the unbelievably fast duo. When they finally came to a stop, Naruto hard while they were breathing as if they hadn't run a marathon. Watching them, Naruto saw them go into several different exercises. What was surprising was the amount they were doing at such a fast pace. They both did around 500 for each exercise and more or less depending on the difficulty of the exercise.

Naruto was surprised by the sheer amount of what they were doing and actually wanted to be a part of it. He was curious with how strong they were with the amount of training they do each day.

A screen popped up after that thought.

 **You have gained a new skill through your special action.**

 **[Observe] – Active – Level 1**

 **Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. Higher level required for more data on target.**

Seeing this, Naruto grew a fox-like grin. Well, this is gonna come in handy. Deciding to use it on Gai, Naruto thought '[ **Observe]** '.

 **Name** : Might Guy

 **Level** : ?

 **Title(s):** Taijutsu Specialist

 **Class:** Jonin

 **Village:** Konohagakure

 **HP:**?

 **CP** : ?

 **STR:**?

 **DEX** : ?

 **VIT** : ?

 **INT** : ?

 **WIS** : ?  
 **LUK** : ?

 **Bio** : Gai is an enthusiastic Jōnin of Konohagakure that sees the positive in everything. Known throughout the village as a training nut, his training methods have been thought out to be a little extreme. However, he does not use chakra often and only teaches Taijutsu, he can chatter boulders and travel at high speeds.

Naruto like what he was seeing, or at least seeing what he could see. Extreme training, check, overly enthusiastic, check, and finally a good instructor, check. While yes, he won't teach him much ninjutsu, he read he could shatter boulders without chakra. Just imagine if he did use chakra, he would be nigh unstoppable.

Deciding right then and there Naruto chose Might Guy to be his teacher.

 **My Path? Part One Completed**

 **Sorry guys if you all expected a much bigger chapter with how long I took, but with all the finals I had. I only had time to touch up on this and get back to studying. However, now that schools out, I will have much more time to write stories so expect them coming much faster than this one.**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **TailedDemon Out.**


	3. My Path? Part Two

**Yo, I'm back again and I see a lot of people are reading my fanfic now. I was actually blown away to find that about 1000 people have read my fic. Now with that out of the way, on with the questions.**

 **Will he power up his Taijutsu with chakra or would it be just natural?**

 **I'm actually will be using both for this fanfic. Naruto is will have ton of chakra to spare and not using it at all is really stupid. I'm thinking of making his chakra very potent because of who his mother is and being exposed to the Kyuubi's chakra from before he was born and after. This will cause a side effect of causing his chakra to be very reactive as well and give him extreme power.**

 **Also will there be crossovers?**

 **Yes, there will be but I do not actually have time to watch much anime nowadays so if you have a suggestion can you also add the site I can find to watch the episodes free. I would really appreciate it.**

 **[Announcement] I will be changing the stats to a Bingo book ranking system because I find counting up all the numbers, perks, and the amount each point affects a person confusing. So, with the ranking system, it will be so much easier to compare a ninja to other ninjas. Also, a little reference from Narutoxsharingaxenthusiast for the way the Hokage system is set up. I find it making more sense than just having the Kage doing paperwork all day and not getting much training in.**

 **Now off with the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either the Gamer or Naruto.**

"Boss" - Regular Speech

' _Brat'_ \- Thoughts

" **I hate you"** \- Inner Beings, Summons, or Jutsu

' _ **I hate you'**_ _–_ Thoughts of Inner Beings, Summons, or Jutsu

 **[Level Up]** –Gamer Ability

 **Chapter 3: My Path? Part Two**

 **Back with Naruto Uzumaki and his little spy session**

When his ability told that the guy was a training nut, it lied.

He was a freaking training DEMON!

Naruto was a little apprehensive when he saw the training these guys did, but would not let that deter him from his goal. Being the best ninja in the whole village of course.

Now Naruto was not dumb, it was because he was sabotaged so many times in his educational career that it did not set a good foundation for his learning later on. After all, without a foundation, the structure would just fall apart.

Naruto knew that the Hokage did not have much free time doing paperwork, but has thought up a loophole around it. Instead of all the paperwork coming to him, some of the most common paperwork would go to his Personal Adviser while the more important paperwork and mission reports would go to him. Freeing up time for him and while the Personal Adviser would have many documents to fill out, he would not have to think very hard on most of them which would give him more free time than the average Kage.

Great, now he was getting off track. Naruto was now unsure if his newly self-proclaimed teacher was actually his style.

Then, Naruto thought up a great idea. Why not just spy on them, pick up on some of the teachings, and use the teachings to better himself.

Deciding to take this course of action, Naruto continued to watch their training. They were soon done with their physical workout.

Seeing this, Naruto strained to hear what he was saying.

"Lee, I'm will be starting you on the katas for Iron Fist today," said Gai.

"Really?" shouted Lee.

"Yes, you have proven yourself worthy of being Konoha's next Iron Fist user so I will teach you all I can of this style of youth." At this time, both teacher and student were crying tears of joy.

With a cry of "Gai-sensei" and "Lee", both of them started hugging with the background changed into a sunset on a cliff.

Naruto, who unfortunately did not close his eyes, witnessed this interaction and immediately covered his eyes and ran as fast as he could in the other direction.

Naruto had briefly forgotten he was in a forest so very soon after he started running, he ran face first into a tree. With a groan, he slumped down the tree.

"Owwww, maybe running with your eyes covered wasn't a great idea." Getting up, he decided to head back to the village. Walking through the village, Naruto felt all the glares on him and shrugged them off with a fake smile.

Once, he got home. He remembered the Quest he was completing. He wondered if he completed it successfully since he technically didn't get caught just ran away.

Thinking on how to bring up the Quest menu, a screen popped up in front of him.

 **[Main Quest]**

 _ **Keep up with [Gai/Lee] on their afternoon laps {Complete}**_

 _ **Spy on them to see what makes them so special {Complete}**_

 **Side Objectives:**

 _ **Don't get caught {Complete}**_

 _ **Think up a plan of action {Complete}**_

 **Completion Reward**

 _ **Taijutsu Path [Unlocked]**_

 _ **+100 Rep with Gai**_

 _ **+100 Rep with Lee**_

 _ **500 RYO**_

 _ **200 EXP**_

 **Side Completion**

 _ **Unknowing Training [Instructor: Gai]**_

 _ **Unknowing Training [Partner: Lee]**_

 _ **+5 in STR and DEX**_

Naruto yelled out in extreme happiness and pride, "I did it! I completed my first mission!"

While it wasn't an official mission from the village, it would have to do. Naruto started off to his apartment to check out all the features to his new ability.

As Naruto was walking through the village, he continued to get glares and sneers from everywhere. Deciding to just ignore it, he kept walking.

When he made it back, he saw all the new graffiti that was on the wall. Unfortunately, Naruto was used to this kind of treatment from the villagers. He unlocked his door and went inside his apartment. After making sure the door was locked, he went into the living room area and sat in a low quality chair.

Thinking about his rewards he got from completing his mission, he remembered it saying something about Taijutsu Path.

Thinking there's probably a menu for it, he thought 'Path Menu'. A box appeared with only one highlighted.

 **Path Menu**

 _ **Taijutsu [Unlocked]**_

 _ **Sub-categories**_

 _ **Nintaijutsu [Locked]**_

 _ **Ninjutsu [Locked]**_

 _ **Sub-categories**_

 _ **Sub Elements [Locked]**_

 _ **Yin-Yang [Locked]**_

 _ **Elemental [Locked]**_

 _ **Fire Storm [Locked]**_

 _ **Lightning Manipulator [Locked]**_

 _ **Wind Master [Locked]**_

 _ **Earth Shaker [Locked]**_

 _ **Water Control [Locked]**_

 _ **Genjutsu [Locked]**_

 _ **Sub-categories**_

 _ **Kurama Genjutsu [Locked]**_

 _ **Bloodline**_

 _ **Dead Bone Pulse [Locked]**_

 _ **Sharingan [Locked]**_

 _ **Byakugan [Locked]**_

 _ **Kerryūgan [Locked]**_

 _ **Rinnegan [Locked]**_

 _ **Tenseigan [Locked]**_

 _ **Shadow Walker [Locked]**_

 _ **Other**_

 _ **Earth Grudge Fear [Locked]**_

 _ **Sage Master [Locked]**_

 _ **Space-Time [Locked]**_

 _ **Summon King [Locked]**_

 _ **Chakra Manipulator [Locked]**_

 _ **Gate Keeper [Locked]**_

"So cool! It sucks that there are not that many unlocked, but who cares my ability could give me bloodlines if I wanted to." Then, another box popped up.

 _ **Path Menu**_

 _ **You are only allowed one path for the rest of your experience as a gamer so choose carefully.**_

"Aww and here I was thinking I could get a cool technique or eyes like Sasuke-teme." Downtrodden Naruto clicked the Taijutsu Path. Another box popped up.

 _ **Taijutsu Path**_

 _ **This path dictates hard work and dedication. You will gain a stronger affinity towards Taijutsu than any other branch of techniques. You can acquire a Taijutsu style, combine certain styles, and evolve some to new heights. Do you still wish to continue down this path?**_

 _ **Yes/No**_

"Bah, I don't care what I have to excel in. If it means coming one step closer to becoming Hokage, I'll take it." With that he pressed Yes.

 **Path Accepted**

 **My Path? Part Two Complete**

 **Sorry again for the wait. I've been lost on the road of life. I need help for another name the lightning affinity path and water affinity path. If you could please place your suggestions in the comments, it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **TailedDemon Out.**


End file.
